Heat-resistant chocolate products containing chocolate or chocolate compound are of particular interest for consumers in countries with a hot climate, or during the hot seasons, where conventional chocolate products become soft and sticky when temperatures exceed 30° C. Heat-resistant chocolate products may be represented by solid chocolate tablets or bars as well as compounded or enrobed products such as chocolate-coated wafers, chocolate-containing biscuits or the like.
Various processes have been published which are said to provide heat-resistant chocolate products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,979 and 4,980,192 describe methods for preparing heat-resistant chocolate by admixing a polyol, such as glycerol or sorbitol, with a conventional chocolate mass. One drawback of these methods resides in the short working time before the mixture is firming up.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,149,560, 5,160,760, 5,486,376 and 6,165,540 describe similar methods using water-in-oil emulsions. The use of an emulsified polyol is said to prolong the working time.
GB 1,000,159 discloses describes the manufacture of a heat resistant chocolate article by adding a first mass of sweetened non-conched chocolate, of which the greater part of the sugar is amorphous, to a second mass of conched chocolate containing sugar in crystalline form. The mass is conventionally tempered, followed, by shaping and cooling. After hermetically wrapping, the product is stored for between 10 and 60 days at 20° C. and 35° C.
EP 1 673 977 discloses a process for manufacturing heat-resistant chocolate making use of an accelerated curing by microwaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,795 describes a reduced-fat chocolate product prepared using a sucrose fatty acid polyester in place of the conventional cocoa butter constituent and dextrose or blends of dextrose and sucrose in place of the conventional sweetener. The chocolate product is prepared by combining and refining the required ingredients and conching them at about 60 to 80° C.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process which can, at similar or reduced, efforts and with conventional machinery, provide a chocolate product, such as chocolate in tablet (block) form or as a coating, with improved heat resistance, shelf-stability at elevated temperatures and sensory characteristics, or a balance thereof.